


Held Together

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]





	Held Together

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]

They find themselves here once again, Jace crying in Abner’s arms as Abner rubs a soothing hand over his back. This happens almost every night, Jace will wake up crying or screaming, or both, and Abner will try to comfort him. To tell him that he’s safe, that this ‘Sebastian’ can’t hurt him. That everything is going to be okay. In the morning Jace either doesn’t remember or doesn’t want to, because he doesn’t say anything and neither does Abner. Mostly because he doesn’t want to piss him off, but also because the thought of it makes his palms sweat, but every night he has a nightmare he helps him. What else would he do?

This particular night it’s worse than the others and Jace ends up somehow wrapped up in Abner’s arms, softly weeping. It makes Abner’s hart break as he runs his fingers through his hair, trying to get him to stop. To know that he’s okay, that everything is fine. That he’s safe, but nothing works, so he keeps holding on. Soon his words start to fade, and his mind goes fuzzy as sleep grabs hold of him and brings him under. It’s no use fighting it as his arms and legs go limp, and his mind blank.

When he wakes up he feels fear. He just knows as he opens his eyes to see Jace’s staring back at him. He looks shocked and confused. He then backs away, Abner’s hands and arms untangling from him as he sits up against the wall. He looks terrified and unsure. Abner feels his heart fall through his chest. Maybe he should have just left him alone. Did nothing. Be even as he thinks that he knows that he wouldn’t have been able to. If he can help, than why shouldn’t he? Why should he not? Unless Jace really doesn’t want him to.

“Did we…?” Jace asks, still shocked.

Abner squints his eyes, his brain on full speed as he tries to figure out what he’s asking. When it hits him he quickly shakes his head no. “No. No, God, no.”

Jace visibly relaxes, but then tenses as he asks, “Why are you in my bed?”

Abner looks down, guiltily. “You were having nightmares? You have been since you got here and you would scream… And cry and I just was trying to help. I’m sorry, usually I can calm you down then go back to my own bed but I fell asleep and I’m so, so sorry.”

Abner’s heart races, his palms sweaty with anxiety as he awaits his roommates reaction.

“Oh. Um, well thanks.”

It’s completely not what Abner was expecting.

“You’re okay? With this…?”

“No I- I mean, I get why you… I’m sorry. It’s been a rough year.” Jace admits, not knowing why he’s telling this almost complete stranger these things.

“I’m sorry.” Abner says, not wanting to push him.

“It’s- its fine. I just- My adoptive- My younger brother died a few months ago. I was there when it happened and I…”

He can’t finish his sentence as tears form in his eyes, spilling over without his permission. He tries to wipe them away, but they keep falling, and before Jace understands what’s going on, arms are wrapped around him. Abner holds him close, rubbing his back soothingly. For some reason this seems to egg on Jace’s tears as they fall more aggressively, his shoulder heaving as sobs start to fall from his lips. All that saddens and grief and pain comes barreling out. And this person- This Abner holds him as the dam breaks.

He doesn’t say anything. Neither does Jace as he cries into Abner’s shoulder, his heart beating more furiously, as does Abner’s. Abner feels his pain like it’s his own. He and Jace feel themselves blend together almost. Becoming one as this pain is shared and held together. Abner’s never felt this before. So he just keeps holding on.

They both… Just hold on.


End file.
